


Henry Has Big Ol' Eyes. Well. Not Really.

by puketriton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cat Ears, Dynamic swap, Embarrassed Randall Ascot, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Miracle Mask, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketriton/pseuds/puketriton
Summary: Henry has and odd request for Randall. Randall, although slightly weirded out, obliges.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Kudos: 1





	Henry Has Big Ol' Eyes. Well. Not Really.

Randall glanced across the room, grunting. Henry was sitting on the other bed and looking right at him. At the moment the two were in Henry and Angela's room and they _obviously_ would not share a bed.  
  
Randall was on his knees on Henry's large bed, wearing a cat ear headband and a belt around his waist which had a tail, tugging at his own dick. "Hen- Please?"  
  
Henry shook his head as his eyes widened. "Please do not finish yet, Master Randall."  
  
Randall did not know how long he had been doing this or how long it would be before Angela would return home from.. whatever she was doing. It was past sundown, where could she be? No matter. It gave them time for Henry's weird fetish play. Now that he thought about it.. this was.. _really_ weird. Randall had been working on himself with stupid cat ears for how long?! And there Henry was, staring at him and fully clothed. It was utterly embarrassing! And yet.. he didn't know how much longer he could last. Each stroke would cause his hips to stutter and a small noise to escape from his lips. Randall looked up at Henry with a firey gaze.  
  
He **needed** to please him.  
  
Maybe, just maybe, if he could make Henry cum, he'd be allowed to cum too.  
  
"Henry, come here." Randall demanded.  
  
Henry shook his head. "No, no. I'm sorry to disobey you, Master Randall, but you must come over here."  
  
Randall sighed and stood up. "Coming, coming."  
  
"Uhm-! Master Randall! Could you please-.. Please.. crawl?"  
  
Randall nodded and crawled over to the other bed, crawling up into Henry's lap. All of a sudden, the redhead couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus-! You're as hard as _diamond_ , Henry!" He offered a confident smile. "Why didn't you say something? I could have helped you with this ages ago!" The blond looked away, blushing furiously. "Henry. You don't get to act all flustered on me now, this was by your request."  
  
"Ah, right.." He sounded as if his soul was sucked from his body.  
  
Randall began to undress the other boy, who gave him assistance when needed. The redhead got particularly frustrated when he discovered Henry still wore suspenders because he didn't know how the clips worked. Once the blond was completely stripped down, Randall grabbed his hard cock and gave the tip a kitten lick, causing the other man to cover his face with his hands with embarrassment. Randall continued to tease around it for a small moment, swirling his tongue around the head before shoving it into his mouth. The redhead almost wanted to recoil when he first put it into his mouth but continued for Henry's sake.  
  
Randall began to shove more into his mouth, he almost looked hungry for it. The blond's cock was covered in saliva. The redhead began to slowly bob his head up and down. Henry almost seemed to squeak with delight. Randall looked up at his face. Still covered. A part of him wanted to see the other man's reaction. Were his eyes shut? Was he completely red? Was his mouth open? Maybe it was pursed shut? He slurped up the rest of the saliva that was in his mouth and began to lean down, taking more of Henry's cock in his mouth. When it reached the back of his throat he'd gag slightly and recoil but then continue his attempt until he would continue to bob his head.  
  
It had been a while of this, occasionally changing pace or tilt. Henry cried out from behind his hands. " _Randall_!!" Without any warning besides that, the redhead felt his mouth be flooded with Henry's seed. He tried to swallow it, choking and gasping for air as the rest dribbled down his chin.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
"Say Hen', was I a good kitty?" Randall flashed him an evil smirk.  
  
"Yes you were! Here, I think you deserve to be allowed to finish, hey?"  
  
Randall forced up the biggest puppy eyes he could. Henry grabbed him from behind roughly, kissing against the redhead's neck. Randall yelped slightly. The blond held him from behind, grabbing the redhead's cock, which caused it to spring back to life. Henry gave him a few rough strokes, loving the whines he was getting. The redhead was taken by surprise. He couldn't have guessed Henry would be able to grab him and force reactions out of him so easily. Nor did he guess that he'd absolutely _love_ it. Every little move Henry used was driving him wild. The redhead was still trying to hold himself like he was told. At this point the urge to pee and the urge to orgasm were getting mixed up. " _Henry_!" He cried. "I-I! I _can't_!"  
  
So there he was, being pressed against the bed and now, because of how he had been positioned, drenched in his own seed whilst wearing some dumb cat ears. The embarrassment was eating him up, the heat consuming him. Turns out Angela had arrived home.  
  
They had to get dressed and ready for dinner.


End file.
